1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to seatbelt monitoring systems and measures to promote seatbelt usage when non-usage is determined.
2. Background Art
Passenger restraint systems, such as seatbelts, require manual engagement or buckling. The buckled state of seatbelts can be electronically monitored and reminder signals can be provided when it is determined that a seat is occupied, but the seatbelt is not buckled. In some known systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,358 assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure, an audible and/or visible indicator alerts a vehicle occupant of the unbuckled condition of the seatbelt. The system directs the visual status messages only to the vehicle operator. The operator of the vehicle is unable to buckle seatbelts for others while in the process of operating the vehicle, particularly for second and third row occupants. Even in the case of occupants who are physically capable, but haven't buckled, at the very least it is distracting to the operator of the vehicle to provide instructions and/or to cajole the unbuckled passenger to take the necessary steps to buckle their seatbelt.
In one system, the control unit may mute the CD player or may limit functionality of the entertainment unit if the seatbelt of an occupied seat unit becomes unfastened. Such limited functionality of the entertainment unit is performed to encourage seat belt usage. However, simply limiting functionality might not be sufficient to get the attention of the passenger(s) with an unbuckled belt. Furthermore, in situations where the entertainment center is a CD player that is shared among the entire vehicle, simply limiting functionality is not targeted to indicate why the entertainment center is not responding as expected nor is the action taken targeted to indicate which passenger(s) is causing the limited functionality.